


Welcoming

by b0died



Series: Ask And Ye Shall Receive [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Somnophilia, Edging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: Dante has something (someone) delightful waiting for him at home.





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKnightOfAGoodKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【DV】欢迎回家](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897378) by [LadyMoyuwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan)



> Request: _How about Dante fingering and jerking Vergil off at the same time but ruining Vergil's orgasms until Vergil starts crying and begging? XD When Dante finally decides to be nice, he makes Vergil come only from his ass (with his dick, of course)._

After a grueling two weeks of non-stop missions, Dante was relieved to come home to an empty office. He walked in with a sigh and took in the quietness of his home. The place was cleaner than he left it, most likely due to Vergil. The empty pizza boxes that usually adorned his bar were gone and the floor was clear of any debris. The furniture had also been dusted and wiped down. Dante had forgotten that under all the dirt, he actually had a swanky little spot. He chuckled as he imagined his brother cleaning up the place (maybe wearing an apron and a bandanna over his hair, sneering the entire time he did so). 

When he opened his bedroom door, he was met with another wonderful sight. Vergil asleep, under the covers, with a book open over his chest. He must have fallen asleep while reading, a habit he had since they were children. Dante smiled at that.

He approached the bed and sat down beside his brother’s sleeping form, taking in his features. When asleep, the sharp, angry angles of his face softened. His ever stern brows smoothed out and his jaw relaxed. His lashes, which had always been longer than Dante’s, swooped downward against his cheeks and made him look nearly angelic.

Dante slowly removed the book and peeled back the covers to reveal Vergil’s naked body. Even his structured, muscled form looked softer when resting. Dante trailed his gaze slowly over Vergil’s body, tracked over the rise and fall of his chest, down the cuts of his abdomen muscles and finally stopped at his flaccid cock that rested over his thigh. At times like these, Dante wished he had the painting ability to bring out the gorgeousness he was witnessing. That or a damn good camera.

He leaned over to take a better look at Vergil’s sex and found that he was plugged. Dante’s smile grew wider. This day was just getting better and better. He figured he should pay his lovely twin back for all his kindnesses thus far.

Dante slowly and quietly removed the plug. He studied Vergil’s face for any sign of waking as he did so. When the plug was slipped out, Dante licked his lips at how his twin’s asshole gaped before slowly closing back together.

Dante fetched a bottle of lube from the beside table and coated his fingers. Carefully, he sank his middle finger into his twin’s hole. He bit back a groan and palmed his cock through his pants at the feeling of how _hot_ Vergil’s insides were. He kept his gaze on Vergil’s sleeping face as he tucked in another finger and then another. Vergil remained placid, breathing even, still a picture of heavenly, undisturbed slumber. That revved Dante up to no end. A part of him wanted to go ahead and fuck his brother awake but being gentle seemed like a better route. For today, anyway.

Vergil finally stirred when Dante closed a hand over his cock. He awoke with a small, sharp intake of breath, followed by a sigh. His body shifted slowly and quietly. Dante watched his eyes flutter open, the sharp blue irises still twinkling with sleep through hooded eyelids.

“ _Dante_ ,” Vergil half sighed, half moaned as he thrusted languidly against his twin’s hand. “ _Mmm_ , Dante…”

“Good morning, brother,” Dante greeted. He continued to slowly pump his fingers into his twin’s hole and reveled in the whimper Vergil emitted. “You sure know how to welcome a man home.”

“Only for you,” Vergil sighed again with a smile. He rocked his hips down and moaned. “ _You_ sure know how to wake a man up.”

Dante grinned and leaned over to kiss Vergil’s hip. “Only for you.”

Dante massaged Vergil’s cock and thrusted his fingers in and out of him slowly, to match his sleepy state. He sped up once Vergil seemed more lucid and the sleep in his eyes gave way to lust.

“I should have fucked you awake,” Dante admitted as he jabbed his fingers in and out of Vergil’s ass. “To see your face…to see you shocked and confused. But you’d adjust to it quickly, you always do.”

Vergil groaned. “I wanted you to do that, Dante. But you just had to go and be _nice_.”

Dante laughed and forced his fingers in to the knuckles. “This isn't so bad though, is it?"

Vergil moaned in response and thrusted up into Dante’s hand. “More, Dante, more.”

Dante gave him just that. As his fingers continuously stabbed at Vergil’s insides, the other hand pumped his twin’s cock with a matching pace. Vergil gasped and arched off the bed, the soft, sleepiness of his body completely gone now and replaced with his usual sharp edges and tenseness.

“That’s it, Dante, yes, _yes_ , I’m nearly there,” Vergil blabbered, hands gripped in the sheets, head thrown back. Dante watched his brother’s whole body go taut. The sharp, needy gasps from his mouth heralded an orgasm but just as he was about to go over the edge, Dante pulled away his hands away.

Vergil’s response was immediate. He swung a fist out to clock Dante’s jaw but he grabbed it and pinned Vergil down by his wrists, swallowing up his complaints with a kiss. Vergil was sweet on his tongue.

“You _ass_ ,” Vergil hissed when Dante pulled away. “How dare you, after all I’ve done to welcome you — ”

“And I appreciate all of it,” Dante interrupted. He brought his fingers down to thrust them into Vergil once more. “But I want you to come from my cock, not this. You’d like that, right?”

Vergil groaned and clenched around the fingers that were again spearing him open. “If you — agh! If that’s what you want then — you should stop doing _this_ — ah, Dante!”

The older twin moaned when Dante stabbed his fingers directly into his prostate. Dante’s other hand went to pump Vergil’s cock again and he smiled at his brother’s choked moans. Again, he worked Vergil to the point of orgasm and pulled away, leaving the elder to gasp and grip at the sheets underneath him for a moment before Dante got back to it. He continued like that for a while and reveled in all the strained expression his brother was making, all the beautiful sounds that spilled from his mouth. His twin’s face flushed red and his body shook, covered in a sheen of sweat. Vergil finally caved the fourth time.

“Dante,” Vergil gasped out, eyes glossy. “That’s enough —“

Dante shoved his fingers deep again and Vergil yelped. The elder twin squeezed his eyes shut and two tears rolled over his cheeks. “Dante! Stop! _Now_ , stop it —”

Dante hums. “You have to say please, big brother.”

Vergil glared up at him but his angered expression quickly changed when Dante again started pumping his cock. “D-Dante! Please…”

“Huh? I couldn’t hear that. Speak clearly.”

His brother took in a shaky breath and turned his head. “Dante, please. Please stop this and…fuck me.”

Dante tutted and brought a hand up and gently turned Vergil’s face to him with a finger. “Now, now. You have to look at people when you speak to them. Again.”

Vergil slowly turned his gaze up, his blue eyes glittered with tears. He kept his gaze focused on Dante as he spoke. “Dante…brother, please. Please fuck me.”

There’s a moment in which the both take in a short breath before Dante hastily unzipped and yanked out his cock. Vergil sighed at the sight of it and hooked his own hands under his knees to spread his legs apart.

Dante groaned. “Good, opening yourself up for me.” He lined his cock up with his brother’s hole and smiled when it clenched in anticipation. “Ready?”

“ _Fuck_ me already, you insufferable fool,” Vergil hissed, now very tired of playing the desperate cockslut. That’s all Dante needed to hear. He shoved himself in to the balls and watched his brother’s eyes go wide with shock. His body arched off the bed as he came, semen shot up between their bodies and coated over Vergil’s chest. Vergil lets go of his legs and wraps them around Dante’s waist. Dante leaned over him and groaned at how Vergil’s insides clenched around his cock.

“Dante!” Vergil screamed. He wrapped his arms around Dante’s shoulders and continued to scream in pleasure as the younger began to thrust, his pace quick and harsh.

Dante grunted in Vergil’s ear. “I missed this ass of yours. This tight, slutty little pussy. Did you miss your brother’s cock?”

“Yes,” Vergil sobbed, gripped Dante close. “Oh _Dante_ , there’s nothing better — ah! Ah!”

Dante broke away so he could see Vergil’s desperate face. He held his brother’s arms down by the wrists as he fucked away. “Your fingers could never be enough. Or any toys, or even the kid’s cock. I bet he fucked you like a dog while I was away, huh?” He laughed. “Tell the truth, did you think of me when he did?”

Vergil bit down on his lower lip but his mouth opened again to moan. “Daaanteee —”

“If you don’t answer, I’ll stop —”

“No!” Vergil immediately shouted. He clenched his legs tighter around Dante’s hips. “Don’t stop, don’t stop —”

“Then you have to answer me,” Dante said expectantly. He slowed his pace, dragged his cock until only the tip was hooked on Vergil’s hole before diving back in, leaving his brother gasping at the change of pace.

“Yesss, I did,” Vergil finally admitted. “I _did_ think of you, I couldn’t help it —”

“Of course you couldn’t,” Dante huffed with a smile. “I’m gonna cum in your ass to reward you for your honesty. Would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Vergil chanted, entirely focused on his own pleasure. “Please cum in my ass, _please_ —”

Dante pulled out suddenly and Vergil whined. He’s flipped over on his stomach and when Dante drives his cock back inside, the elder twin screams in delight. Dante laid top his brother, trapping his body between himself and the bed, and continued to pound into him, his hips slapping against Vergil’s backside. Vergil can only mewl and wail in pleasure beneath him; it’s music to Dante’s ears. Dante leaned over and threaded his hands through Vergil’s, pace unrelenting, and bit down on his shoulder. He almost wished their bodies couldn't heal so easily. He wanted to mark Vergil, brand him so that anyone else he ever fancied to be with knew he was already claimed. The taste of Vergil’s blood sent Dante over the edge. He slammed his hips down and buried himself deep when he came. Vergil jolted and shivered underneath him, whimpered as Dante emptied out.

They remained still while they both caught their breaths, Dante’s head rested in the crook of Vergil’s neck, taking in his scent. He could hear the staggered pumps of their heartbeats and listened closely when they finally matched up again. Dante smiled. That was always his favorite part.

Vergil was the first to stir and Dante took the cue and pulled out. He watched gleefully as his cum rolled out of Vergil’s hole.

“Ugh,” Vergil scowled. “You’re making that disgusting face again. You’ve become a perverted old man.”

Dante laughed. “If you could see what I’m seeing, you’d be this happy too.” 

Vergil rolled his eyes and turned over. As he did, Dante noticed the bed was stained with his twin’s semen.

“I just washed these sheets too,” Vergil huffed.

“Oh, c’mon,” Dante chided. “You knew this would happen.”

Vergil only shrugged. “We should get cleaned up.” He looked at Dante expectedly.

Dante smiled. He hopped off the bed and scooped his twin up in his arms, much to Vergil's discomfort.

“We won’t even fit through the doorway like this!” Vergil protested immediately. He didn’t make any effort get out of Dante’s hold however.

“Hmm,” Dante considered that. “I suppose you’re right.”

Dante manhandled his twin around until he was holding him by his buttocks instead, Vergil's wrapped around Dante’s hips. The elder complained all the while and huffed once he was comfortably slotted against Dante's body. Dante was hard again and his cock rubbed between Vergil’s ass.

“Better?” Dante smirked. He nudged himself against Vergil’s hole. “Wanna see if I can stay in here ’til we get to the bathroom?”

Vergil’s mouth opened in disbelief and shook his head with an inhibited laugh. “Absolutely ridiculous.” Dante groped his ass. “A complete, total idiot.” Dante pecked his cheek. “A formidable moron.”

The elder twin took Dante’s face in his hands and kissed him deep. Dante sighed into it. Vergil pulled away and his eyes twinkled with something neither of them ever had the need to actually say.

“ _God_ , I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


End file.
